Jack's Gaurdian Demon
by ForeverAquarium
Summary: Jack Spicer won a wu and release his guardian demon. Jackle is his name and he is here to help Jack in many things... Eventual Chack Rating may change... Well um I don't know what else to say so... bye! *hides under a blanket*
1. Chapter 1

**Brain Stop I need to work on my other stories!** ***Sobs loudly* Anyway This is a little story I wrote for a friend of mine of Deviantart. There will be Chack later. Jackle is not mine he is her creation.** kitkatkitty92 .deviantart art/ Jack - Spicer - meets - Jackle - 157509048 **Check it out... um just remove the spaces  
**

Jack groaned as he flew back from the fight clutching his newly received wu, the yami-tenshi, after a long and tiresome fight with the monks and Chase somehow he had gotten past them all and reached the wu and won it. Everyone was quiet as they looked at Jack with surprise and shock Jack himself was in shock as he held the tangle web comb, the orb of tsunami, the golden tiger claws, and the Yami-tenshi. Kimiko glared at him and started running towards him when suddenly Clay threw his arm in front of her and shook his head. She looked at him and sighed then glared at him again. Chase had left without a word as everyone looked at Jack with anger. He gulped lightly and slowly backed away. His heart beat slowly increasing as Raimundo and Clay started walking towards him.

"Jack If you know what's the best for you then you will give us that wu. I promise we won't hurt yah partner." Clay's voice was soft like someone talking to an injured animal. Jack smirked and pushed down the feeling of fear creeping up his back.

"Hah I won this Wu fair and Square! There is no way I'm Giving it up to you monks!" He laughed as he actived his heli-pack. Raimundo sighed then looked at the rest of the monks and nodded at them they in turn nodded and crouched into their fighting stances.

"Sorry Spicer but we can't let you have that Wu!" Jack yelped as Kimiko appeared in front of him and a blast of fire emerging from her hands. He laughed and flew up into the air and out of reach of the monks.

"Hah Nice try Xiaolin Losers but This is my victory! Golden Tiger claws!" He laughed and jumped through the portal. He looked around the cave he had landed in and looked around a small smirk gracing his face as he looked around. He walked over to the wall, placed his hand on it, dug his hand into it, pulled out a drawer and placed all of them in except for the Yami-tenshi plus the golden tiger claws. Then he sighed loudly and used the tiger claws again then he entered his house and pulled his goggles down to his neck as he looked around.

"Dad? Dad you home?" He shout as he began to walk into the kitchen. The smell of a freshly baked cake filling his senses causing his mouth to water slightly. He walked to the stove and picked up the small cake and placed it on the table. The cake had not been frosted yet and Jack smiled softly as he walked to the fridge and pulled out one tub of red and one of black icing and looked at the black icing tub and laughed softly. "Oh dad you know me so well." He pulled a note of of the tub and placed the tubs down on the table as he read the note.

_ 'Dear jack, I had to leave for an emergency meeting at SpiceCo, If your reading this right now then that means you were going to frost the cake. Please go ahead but would you please add another color to the cake instead of red and black? I love you and I will be home as soon as possible._

_Love,  
Dad_

Ps. Don't forget to clean up after you make a mess son! You forgot last time!'

Jack smiled softly and laughed as he pulled out a tub of Green frosting and placed it next to the other tubs and began to decorate the small cake. Soon the cake was finished, Jack then placed it back on the oven, grabbed a knife and cut himself a piece releasing a small chuckle as Strawberries, blue berries, and black Berries slightly leaked out of the sides of his piece. He grabbed a fork and head down stairs leaving the tiger claws on the kitchen table. He placed the piece of cake on a table next to his work table and began to eat it. Soon the pie was gone and resting in Jack's belly being dissolved in his stomach acids. He patted his stomachs softly and and groaned softly. "Dang that was good!"

He then pushed the plate away, pulled his goggles over his eyes, and pulled over a near by robot and placed his tools on the table. 'Might as well work on one or two of my bots for awhile...' He smiled, leaned over the robot and began working on it not paying any attention as one robot became two which soon began five then soon ten.

Jack growled softly his head killing him as he continued working on the eleventh robot in front of him. His goggles covering his eyes so the sparks couldn't harm them. He glanced over at the newly received wu and sighed.  
"I don't get what makes you so special little guy." He stopped working on the robot, shut the panel in the robots side, walked over to it and picked it up. It looked like a dove's wing on one side and a bats wing on the other. Jack balanced it in his hand and rolled it around in his hand. He glanced around the room and smiled softly his red eyes gaining a dark sparkle and stood in the middle of the room and held the wu at arms length and inhaled softly then exhaled and relaxed his arm. "Yamo-tenshi!" at first nothing happened and Jack glared at it and raised his to throw the useless thing against the wall when a dark light flashed as the the room went dark. Jack gasped softly and dropped the wu his hand suddenly feeling as if he had placed it into a open fire. He clutched it and looked around the dark room his eyes landing on the wu as the feathery side started molting and becoming leathery. Then slowly it floated up and opened and darkness appeared and seemed float out of the Yami-Tenshi and the dark mass became a swirling vortex. It was about 8 feet tall and 5 feet wide. Jack stared into the vortex holding the still burning hand close to him as a shiver ran down his back. He closed his eyes and whimpered softly and pressed himself closer to the table. After a few seconds he heard the sound of a soft tap something landing softly on the ground. he waited for a few seconds then opened his eyes and looked at the wu resting on the ground the dove like side had returned to it as if none of the events had ever occurred. He glanced around the room and scoffed. He stood up and walked over to it and hesitantly placed a hand on it and picked it up surprised that it was not hot.

"What a disappointment." He said and tossed it from hand to hand. " with a name like that you would have thought you could have brought some kind of demon to help me out!" He whined to the wu. "Great now I'm talking to an inanimate object..." He looked at his robots and sweat dropped. "Ummm well an inanimate object that can't talk back..." He sighed softly and cradled the wu softly in his arm as he placed it in his hiding place and walked back to the table to find the robot he was previously working on fixed and functioning perfectly. He stared in surprise at the robot and shrugged it off as a mistake on his part. He pulled his glasses down to hang around his neck as he looked up to the clock. "Well I think it's time to get some res- WU DETECTED WU DETECTED. PARICE, FRANCE!-...DANG IT!" Jack shouted loudly and stomped over to his rolling chair and pulled his jacket on and summoned his robots to his side. He growled darkly as the stormed out to his helicopter, the monkey staff in hand, and opened the cockpit, the monkey staff in hand, as he jumped into the drivers seat. He shuddered as he felt a cold draft of air slide past him and surround him as the cockpit closed around him as the roof opened up and out he flew with his jack-bots. In the hands of one of the bots was the golden tiger claws Jack growled softly and slapped himself in the face. "Ugh I'm an idiot!" He opened the cockpit and jumped out grabbing the wu out of the bot's claws and glared at it. "Golden Tiger claws!" The portal opened and he groaned. "Ugh... Hello Le mime." Le mime in hearing his name turned around, smiled and waved. Jack sighed, hanging his head and signaled for the jack bots to go through the portal then followed them through. The portal closed and soon Jack found himself in enveloped in a bear hug curtuse of Le mime.

"Ugh! Let go of me your stanky snail breath is getting all over me!" He started pushing at the clingy mime trying to dislodge himself with the monkey staff. Le mime smiled and hugged him even tighter. "Ugh! Please Le Mime let goooo!" The mime smiled softly and released him then patted Jack's head then tilted his head. Jack gasped softly as he tried to return air he had lost to his lungs. After a while Jack stood up straight and dusted himself off. He glared at the mime for a little bit then sighed. "I don't suppose YOU would know where the Wu is do you?" Le mime shook his head excitedly and grasped Jack's hand pulling him along with him as he ran. Jack yelped and tried to escape the mime's grasp. "Let me go Let me go let me go!" He shouted scraping at the others hand whining increasing as he continued to be dragged away.

Le mime felt the other scrapping at his hand and his demands to be free but he thought that it was just his friend being shy and continued to drag him both males unaware that they were being watched by a pair of bloody red eyes then they disappeared and the cold wind kicked up again circling around the two. Jack shivered softly and glanced around. Le mime stopped moving confusion seeming to fall across his face. It had been Warm just a few seconds ago so where have the cold air come from. He shrugged and continued to pull Jack along ignoring the wind and smiled happily as Jack had stopped fighting and was going with him.

Jack sighed loudly and buried his head into the collar of his jacket though it offered hardly any protection from the cold that seemed to pierce his heart. Jack had never been so bored as he was now as the mime dragged him around. As he looked around the city he wondered where all the people were at his eyes searching around for a sign of life as he searched he didn't notice green and yellow dragon touch down just a few yards behind them and the monks jumping off of it then they soon were run towards him. He yelped as he felt the himself being lifted of the ground and engulfed by speeding water. His eyes began to burn along with his lungs as the ached for air as he glared at the young cheese ball smirking up at him. Le mime turned around and his curious glance turned into one of hatred as he saw the dragon of Earth. He stomped his foot and held out his hands as if to throw a disc at his head suddenly a strike of wind shot out and nock the poor mime of his feet.

"Hey you mute! Why don't you pick one someone your on size!" Raimundo shouted a disc of wind whisking around his hand. The mime jumped up and glared at the loud mouthed boy a small smirk reaching his eyes as he made a gesture that made the Brazilians face redden with anger. "Why you little!" He launched himself at the mime and punched him in the face.

Jack squirming slowly stopped as the lack of air started turning his world dark. Omi seeming to realize that the other boy was starting to drown released him from the water and ran over to him as Jack gasped for air trying to refill his lungs.

"Jack! I didn't mean to hurt you please tell me are you unharmed?" Jack glared at him and pushed him away.

"Get away from me you brat!" He snarled darkly lashing out at the dragon of water. He knew he would feel bad later and silently give the tiny monk some help next time. He glanced over at Le mime and growled as he noticed that he had somehow found the Wu and was about to go into a Xaiolin showdown with Raimundo. He stomped his foot with anger and he turned around pouting ignoring them all till the fight ended in the monks favor. The monks soon got onto dojo and without a second glance flew off. Jack walked over to the mime and held out his hand to him.

"Come on shake it of dude you'll bet him and Clay some time." Le mime look up tears starting to build in his eyes. Jack bit his lip and pulled the mime up and hugged him. "Your lucky I consider you family." He said as he tried to escape the death grip on him. Finally Le mime let go and smiled at Jack as he began making signs. "No Le mime I don't feel like going." Jack looked at the crest fallen mime and sighed as he added. "Next Time I come around then you can take me okay?"The mime brightened a bit and nodded. Soon Jack yawned and waved to the mime. He smiled as the mime waved back and ran off, Jack in so turned around and began to walk away. Suddenly he was yanked into a portal and everything went dark.

Jack groaned loudly and opened his eyes. "Oh your awake that's good for a second there I thought I gave yah a concussion Jack." Jack jumped slightly at the strange voice and turned his head then stared in shock at the man next to him. He had blood red hair that fell into his face, the same color as Jack's, horns protruding out from his forehead, shoulders, and elbows. His eyes were almost exactly like Jack's, the only main difference was the fact that the whites of the man's eyes were black, tan skin, Hack's eyes seemed to blow up with shock as his eyes landed on the man's tail and his claws. Jack gulped and looked over at the man again then promptly passed out again. The man sighed softly and shook his head. "Great he passed out again."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack groaned softly and opened his eyes searching around the room and sighed with relief when the strange man was no where to be seen.

_'Mabye it was just a dream?'_ A small smile slowly slipped onto his face at the thought then he sat up and stretched causing his back to pop loudly. Jack froze when something felt different making him to glanced down at his body and was very alarmed as well as a bit curious when not a single blemish was to be seen on his skin.

_'That's strange I should be covered in cuts and bruises...'_ He stared at

himself for a while as the tips of his fingers traced over his skin. Jack jumped up as the sound of something crashing along with a loud range of cuss words. A shiver slide down Jack's back he knew it was not his father because the man never cursed when he was at home. He gulped softly and crawled out of the bed his feet touching to cold floor as he walked closer and closer towards the door his heart beat speeding up with each up step. His lifted one pale shaking hand curling it around the handle of the door and paused taking a deep breath trying to calm his breath then yanked open the

door.

There on the floor muttering to himself as he picked up a bags full of electronics was the, the, the THING from last night. Now Jack knew he should be use to strange things by now, you know being albino, hanging out with witches, monks with strange powers who seem to have it in for him, a really hot ex-monk who turn's into a lizard who also seemed to have out in for him, strange mystical objects with strange mystical powers, and a crazy obsessed cat loving girl but he still screamed like a woman, though if you asked him he would never admit it. The strange man's head shot up and he turned his head to face Jack.

"Oh hey your awake finally." The man stood up and began to walk towards the petrified younger male. "While you were asleep I took the liberty to get some things from your basement Jack. You know you really should clean up down there. A mortal like you could seriously kill himself down there."

Jack yelped and began to walk backwards as he tried not to trip over everything in his room. Fear taking over his body as the stranger continued to talk to him as he got closer to him.

"W-what do you want please don't eat me or rape me, I promise I won't taste good I will do anything at all I'll give you everything just please don't kill m-urnf!" The man had placed the electronics on Jacks bed while he had been whimpering for his life and now was currently covering the other's mouth.

"Jack shut up okay? First of all if I wanted to eat or kill you or even rape you, wouldn't I have already done that? Second I also could have robbed you blind while you were asleep couldn't I?" Jack nodded slightly and calmed down slightly. "Good boy Jack." The stranger removed his hand from the others mouth and ruffed his own bright red hair.

"O-okay um t-then why are you here?" Jack tilted his head worry slowly leaving him and curiosity sliding up in its place. "And how do you know my name?"

"Well you see Jack you summoned me with that Wu. I'm what you call your Guardian Demon. I have always been watching you ever since the first time you committed an act of... Heh... evil." He smirked slightly and made the quotation marks motion with his hands when he said the word. "I came because you summoned me with the yami-tenshi."

"Oh I see... Uh um... Can I ask who you are exactly?" Jack glanced at the bag of electronics and fidgeted slightly. The man glanced at Jack and rolled his eyes tossing the bag over to Jack. Jack yelped as the bag hit him square in the chest almost knocking the nerd over then held the electronics close.

"The name is Jackle and once more I am your guardian demon. Honestly listen when you're spoken to." He sighed and plopped down in a chair close to Jack and leaned back into it. Jack puffed out his cheeks and pouted for a bit then sighed.

"Okay so listen Jackle since your my guardian...demon... thingy does that mean you can protect me and stuff?!" His eyes showing his excitement at the thought of never ever getting hurt again.

"Yah I can but no I won't Jack."

"Sweet then that means that- wait did you say you won't protect me?! But you're my guardian demon thingy!" Jackle rolled his eyes and stood up walking towards Jack till he towered over him.

"Yah I am but I'm not you bodyguard buuuuttt I can train you and help you become better at protecting yourself." He smiled at Jack and holds out his hand towards him. "What do you say Jack?"  
Jack glanced up at Jackle then lowered his head and began to fidget.

"Um... Well I don't know after all you are a demon... And I've had bad experiences with demons along with witches... yetis... sumo ninja...cat girls... beans... snow monsters... and monks..." Jack clasped his hands together and twiddled his thumbs. Jackle sighed letting a small frown replace his smile and retracted his hand as he turned to look out the window.

"Ah yes I remember...hm... Perhaps... I could prove to you I won't backstap you and take you as my apprentice Jack?" He smiled softly as he turned back and ruffled Jack's hair. "Hm? Your hair... It's so soft... like a kitten's fur..." He continued to ruffle jacks hair unaware of the awkward air starting to surround them as an satisfied look slowly slide onto his face.

"Uhhhh Jackle Sir? Can you please Stop? Jack said slightly creeped out.

"Hmm? Oh Sorry it's just your hair is so soft but um... er.. Anyways will you allow me to prove to you I want you as my apprentice and that I will not backstab you?" He smiled softly and tilted his head to the side as he crouched down. Jack bit his lip once more and sighed.

"Fine but I don't know how you will prove to me that you w-AH!"

"WU ALERT WU ALERT! WU HAS BEEN LOCATED IN NORTH AMERICA IN A SMALL TOWN NAMED CAMERON, MO! IT IS CALLED THE ANGEL'S TOUCH! NO OTHER DATA IS KNOWN!" Jack winced slightly as he covered his ears and walked over towards the screeching alarm and smacked his head against the button effectively turning off the alarm. He turned towards Jackle and smiled as he rubbed his head.

"I think I know how you can prove you want me as an apprentice." Jackle chuckled softly and then smiled.

"I think I know as well." Both nodded to each other and head towards the door. Jack signaled to the Jack-bots to following them. The bots glanced at one another as they followed as the began to wondered who the strange new man was but did not question their master as they saw the friendly glances the man gave Jack as well as them. Jack slipped on his Heli-pack and grabbed the monkey staff along with his Wu tracker shoving that into his pocket.

"Okay ready Jac- wait can you fly?" Jack turned a worried look on his face. Jackle smiled then shook his head and chuckled.

"Better than that I can open a portal and take us there instantly." Jack stared at him then stepped towards him a grin sliding on his face.

"Really?! Sweet! You're awesome!" Jackle laughed at the younger one's reaction and opened began to Chant.

"Lerano lonis metans loc daner colo olen TAS!" A dark portal opening and showing a small school on a hill covered in bricks and in the back cement covered the second floor with a small covered walkway in the front with four benches. Both of the males stepped through the portal and glanced around the small town as the robots filled out from behind them. The sun had set and the world was dark around them. The school's lights were off and there was no cars in the front parking lot.

"Wow... It's so small..." Jack said as he stared at the small school. Jackle smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is but Jack remember why we are here?" Jack glared at Jackle and sighed.

"Yah yah yah I know don't get your panties in a twist." Jack sighed and pulled out the tracker and turned it on. Jack started walking around the blinking getting less frequent in one direction and more in the other direction. "Follow me Jackle there is no way the others could already be here!"

"You're going the wrong way Jack." Jackle said staying where he was. Jack turned around and gave him a small glare.

"Of course I'm going the right way! My machines always work one hundred percent of the time!" Of course that wasn't true and both of them knew it but Jack would never admit it.

"... Look Jack I need to prove myself correct? So trust me." Jack stared at Jackle for a bit then sighed then nodded as he put the tracker away.

"Fine but when I'm right and we have to turn around you will have to call me master for a month!" Jackle rolled his eyes and nodded as he walked the other way.

"Yah yah Jack just follow me." He replied walking towards the school. The security lights were on and the door locked shut. "Hmmm this will be easy." He stood in front if the door successfully blocking the view of what he was doing from Jack. The albino pouted slightly as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Come ooooooooooooooonnn!" Jack whined loudly. Jackle moved aside and pushed open the first set of doors. The second pair where, surprisingly, unlocked and the red head's walked in with the Jack bots following them in and began to disabled the cameras around the school. There was a small stair steps leading up to what seemed to be the lunchroom. Then down a long hallway there was another set of classrooms along with a small set of stairs once again. The Jack-bots beeped loudly twice then began to search for the Wu. Jackle leaned against the cool wall and closed his eyes his ears twitching with each sound. Jack walked into the principle office and began to shuffle through the papers.

_'Huh... That's strange this one girl looks a lot like my little hologram Jillian. Even has the same name and everything. Strange.'_ He placed the papers down and walked back out. Jackle opened his eyes slightly then pushed himself away from the wall.

"So you ready for the monks and Chase to be here?" Jack's face fell and a small whimper left him.

"I-I guess..." Jackle chuckled softly then walked over to the nervous boy. He patted his head then hid in the office earning an 'are you serious' look from Jack as the monks came crashing in striking there usually poses.

"Jack!" Kimiko shouted with detest at the young genius.

"Oh hi losers what's up?" He smirked nervously at them his eyes flickering across the school from the office to the hallways then back to the monks.

"Cut the chit chat Jack you know why we're here!" Raimundo glared up at Jack.

"Oh yes I know why exactly why but you won't be succeeding this time either JACKBOTS ATTACK!" The robots came streaming out from the hallways and began to attack the monks. Jackle glanced out from behind the receptionist's table watching as the robots quickly began to get destroyed. A small flame of anger shot through him as the monks smashed the robots to bits. Jacks face fell slightly as he watched the robots fall apart even though most of them were easy fixable it would take the rest of the night and most of tomorrow to fix them all. Jack glanced at the bits of the robots then quickly flew into the library to try to hide from the monks. He crouched down behind a bookcase and gasped for breath.

"Well well well if it isn't the coward hiding again." Jack yelped loudly and turned around and look up into the eyes of Wuya. He glanced behind her and nipped at his lower lip at the sight of Chase Young standing above him on the bookshelf.

"Oh Hi Wuya Hi Chase What are you doing in here I was just thinking about um... taking some of these books and uh burning them in the principle's office!" Jack slowly backed up and glanced around as he felt like he was being closed in. The library doors flew open as Omi kicked open the door. Omi glanced around and once his eyes landed on Chase it seemed nothing else mattered in the world.  
"Chase Young! Today is the day you will greet your creator!" Everyone rolled their eyes at the young ones horrible slang.

"It's meet your maker Omi." Raimundo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That to!"

"Oh really young one? I highly doubt it child." Chase chuckled darkly. It seemed everyone had forgotten about the red headed boy sitting in the corner of the room. Jackle glanced into the room and growled as he looked at his charges sad puppy dog face. Jackle glanced back over the small battle going on then shook his head and put on his 'I-don't-care-about-anything-but-what-I-want-face' and leaned against the door frame watching everything go down. When the monks had finished destroying Jack robots and began searching for the wu, that he had already found, he had fixed one of Jack's robots and sent it away with the Wu through a portal to Jack's house so that the albino boy would not be with out him for to long. Jackle glanced at the small green dragon sitting on the cowboy's, What was his name again... Clad?, hat trying to get the other monks attention. Jackle's focus quickly returned to Jack when he screamed loudly as Chase flung Omi away effortlessly off the top of the shelf towards Jack. Jackle quickly ran to Jack and grabbed the monk out of the air like a football and threw him towards the monks. He glanced over quickly to see Clay catch the younger monk and place him softly on the ground.

"You okay Jack? That was a pretty loud lady scream." Jackle smirked secretly glancing over the boy making sure he was alright.

"Shut Up! I did not scream like a lady!" Everyone had stopped and was staring at the two. Jackle laughed then ruffled his hair.

"It was so a ladies scream in fact it the only sound a woman would scream even better than that is when you get them in b-"

"Jackle! SHUT UUUUPPP!" He smacked the other in the arm. Chase glanced down at the other and rolled his eyes scoffing slightly. Jackle's ear twitched and he turned and looked up at him.

"Yah got a problem there fluffy?" He taunted to Chase stepping in front of Jack hiding him from Chase's view. "If ya got a problem with me say it to my face lizard boy."  
Chase glared at him darkly and jumped off the shelf effortlessly.

"Do you realize to WHOM you speaking too dog?" Chase growled angrily. Wuya's eyes were huge and she covered her mouth with shock.

"Yah I'm talking to Chase Young. Ex-monk, the so-called Prince of Darkness, dream crusher, and the number one crazy cat man there is. I mean seriously all those cats Chase? I mean I know you don't get a lot of action so I guess that's one way to get a lot of... Well I'll keep it clean because of the kid over there." Jack's face had turned even whiter with shock at Jackle's nerve.  
"Oooohhhh!" Wuya cackled loudly from her spot on a shelf. She then fell to off behind it and continued to cackle. Chase's face was full of fury and a small blush disgraced his face.

"I do not need to listen to the words of such a simpleton." Chase growled and turned away. Jackle chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"Oh I'm the idiot huh? You can't even tell when there is pure untamed talent right in front of you." He smirked softly as his eyes never left Chase.

"The name's Jackle by the way." Chase glanced back and rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye 'Jackle' it has been a displeasure I can assure you." Chase scoffed softly then teleported away taking with him the cackling Wuya. Jackle growled softly then turned back to look at the crouching, shaking, boy his face burred in his hands, a bit of worry slipping into his stance and he crouched down in front of him.

"Yo Jack you okay? He's not gonna hurt yo-wait a second... Are you laughing!?" Jackle shouted with surprise. Jack fell back and clutched his sides still laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA oh my gosh Jackle you could Hahahave gotten me or you kkkillled!" He laughed loudly tears streaming down his face.

"Hey I could protect us just fine thank you very much!" Jackle stated starting to pout.

"Yah I believe yah hehehehehehe oh man Chase's face was hilarious!" Jack sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Uhh Jack care to explain who the heck this guy is?" Raimundo stated as he examined Jackle. Jack turned and frowned slightly.  
"To you and that thing" he pointed to Kimiko. "no. To Omi and Clay sure after all they are the kindest to me." Jack stands up and makes the 'come here' finger to the two as Kimiko and Raimundo glare at him. Omi and Clay glance at each other then head on over nervously. Jackle stared at them till they both reached them.

"How about I explain it Jack?" Jack nod's then steps back allowing Jackle to be right in front of him. "Okay first of all My name's Jackle and you know the Wu Jack won from you, the Yami-Tenshi? Yah, Well Jack activated it. I'm a demon. To be exact I'm actual Jack's guardian demon." Clay and Omi freeze up and stare at him with horror written upon their faces. "And I have witnessed everything Jack has been put through..." They glanced at each other and gulped loudly. Jackle chuckled darkly and turned back to Jack. "Anyways Jack what do you think wanna be my apprentice?" Jackle turned and smiled at Jack.

"Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes A million times yes!" Jack squealed and jumped around. Jackle laughs and raps his arm around Jack's shoulder and lead him out of the room. He glanced back and grinned darkly at the monks.

"See yah around monks." He chuckled softly and then went through a portal.

"Oh man did you see their faces when you asked me to be your apprentice? Priceless! Haha!" Jack Laughed loudly and clutched his stomach tightly.

"...Yes it was..." Jackle turned towards the laughing boy and smirked. But I want to know did you mean it Jack?"

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. "yah I meant it Jackle I really do want to be you apprentice."

"Good then Jack Are you ready to train?" He held out his hand out to him.

"Um... Yes Jackle... Sir." Jack bit his lip and smiled slightly then took his hand. Jackle chuckled darkly.

"Good then let's get started."


End file.
